peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 June 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-06-19 ; Comments * Two from the new Sonic Youth album. Top DJ Alan Freeman is in the studio for the first of these and gives his seal of approval. Sessions *James #4, recorded 10th April 1990, repeat, first broadcast 30 April 1990. Tracklisting *Aggrovators and King Tubby's: Life Time Dub (album - Dub Jackpot) Attack ATLP 111 # @ *Major Problems: Flashbacks (Version) (12" - The Effects Can Last Forever) Nu Groove NG 052''' @''' *Royal Trux: Hero Zero (7" EP - Hero Zero / Love Is...) Drag City DC001 @''' *Promised Land: Something In The Air (Blood Brothers Remix) (12") FFRR FXR 141 '''@ *James: Sunday Morning (session) &''' *File a '''cuts in 3:28 into next track *Sonic Youth: Tunic (Song For Karen) (album - Goo) DGC # ' *Scotty / Naido Rankin: Wha Happen To Me (7") Techniques *''yet another Knebworth 90 competition trailer *Monster Truck Five: It's Come To This (split 7" EP with Thomas Jefferson Slave Apartments - Untitled) Datapanik DPA A03 / DPA A05 *James: Come Home (session) &''' *Gunshot: Battle Street Brawl (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 16 @''' *Boo Radleys: Kaleidoscope (album - Ichabod And I ) Action TAKE4 *Ninja Man: Border Clash (7") Jammy's *Tinklers: The Future, Dinosaurs Are Better (v/a album - What Else Do You Do?: A Compilation Of Quiet Music) Shimmy Disc SHIMMY 034 *Poor Righteous Teachers: Rock Dis Funky Joint (album - Holy Intellect) Profile FILER 289 or perhaps 12" Profile PRO-7302 :(JP: "As regular listeners will know, I quite like cover versions of songs in languages I can't understand. Don't ask me why - I'm sure a psychoanalyst could make a meal of it - but here's a version of Roy Orbison's 'Blue Angel' in Portuguese. There must have been a time when George Hamilton IV was enormously popular in Brazil, because this is somebody styling themselves Hamilton Di Giorgio.") *Hamilton Di Giorgio: Anjo Triste () Chantecler Youtube *''edit'' *James: How Was It For You (session) '''& *Sonic Youth: Kool Thing (album - Goo) DGC *Issa Juma & Les Wanyika Stars: Ateka (album - Sigalame 2) Discafrique International AFRILP008 *''end of programme'' *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File b *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File d File ;Name *a) 1990-06-19 Peel Show R106.mp3 *b) 1990-06-0x Mostly Peel June 1990 *c) 1990-06-xx Peel Show LE075.mp3 *d) C148 The Peel Sessions Vol.16.mp3 ;Length *a) 53:03 *b) 1:11:21 (38:32-45:44) (40:33-42:16 unique) *c) 1:34:02 (from 1:17:52) (to 1:32:54 extra to File a) *d) 1:32:54 (20:33-34:53) (to 25:17 unique) ;Other *a) File created from R106 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *b) Created from tapes SB833 and SB834 of Weatherman22's Tapes *c) Created from LE075 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1990 Lee Tape 75. *d) Many thanks to mr_maudlin. The Peel Sessions Vol.16. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a) Mooo * b) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?lo95o9dxf4105rd * c) Mooo * d) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Rich 200 Category:1990 Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes